Medicina
by Naite
Summary: ¿Quién hubiera dicho que quebrarse los meniscos le abriría las puertas al fascinante mundo de la medicina muggle? Arthur Weasley no puede creer la inmensa suerte que tiene. Oneshot Familia Weasley-Granger


**Medicina**

¿Quién hubiera dicho que quebrarse los meniscos le abriría las puertas al fascinante mundo de la medicina _muggle_? Arthur Weasley no puede creer la inmensa suerte que tiene.

Sabe que si estaría Molly cerca no se arriesgaría a hacerlo, porque terminaría con la rodilla derecha destrozada también, para hacerle compañía a la otra. Y su capacidad auditiva podría verse levemente dañada, bien sabe Merlín que cuando su mujer pone el grito en el cielo se la oye hasta en Irlanda. Pero Molly no está, sólo Charles Granger examinando su pierna con aire crítico, el hermano de éste que da la casualidad es _traumalófogo_ y Ron, que no dice nada pero lo mira de tal forma que parece advertirle _"a mamá no le va a gustar nada esto"_. Pero Arthur no se puede resistir. El no buscó darse semejante porrazo, tampoco. Simplemente estaban los cuatro jugando un improvisado partido de _fulbo,_ _fútebol _en el jardín de la casa de los Granger, para ver de qué iba ese deporte muggle que despertaba la pasión en las masas no mágicas. Su consuegro llevó una pelota con celdillas, como las que tienen los paneles de las abejas, pintadas de blanco y negro, un tubo metálico que servía para inflar el balón y la sonrisa pintada en el rostro porque ese domingo sería él quien mostraría algo increíble y desconocido a Arthur Weasley. Aunque no se jugara en el aire ni pelotas hechizadas volaran con vida propia persiguiendo a los jugadores, el fútbol también tenía su encanto, aseguró el Sr. Granger. Y vaya que tenía razón. Hasta Ron había escuchado divertido las reglas de ese deporte explicadas por Charles, así como las anécdotas y datos curiosos de los partidos de fútbol de la liga inglesa, comentados por Albert, el tío solterón de Hermione.

Habían improvisado dos arcos, utilizando algunas masetas –que portaban las preciadas plantas de Jane Granger- como puntos de referencia y, si bien el jardín no era tan grande como el de La Madriguera, disponían de suficiente espacio para jugar un dos contra dos, un Granger versus Weasley. Jane y Hermione habían decidido salir a caminar para mostrarle a la Sra. Weasley los sitios más agradables del barrio, por lo que los hombres estaban a salvo de las posibles miradas femeninas de censura. En fin, todo estaba dispuesto para que se jugara un partido que prometía ser memorable. Y así fue.

Arthur se sintió pleno cuando la patada potente que le dio a la pelota la colocó efectivamente en la portería de los Granger y pudo gritar _"¡Gol!"_, como minutos antes lo había hecho Charles. Pero instantes después había llegado el segundo tanto marcado por el Sr. Granger, al grito de _"¡Caño!"_. Arthur no entendía a qué venía esa exclamación, así que el padre de su nuera le explicó amablemente que "Caño" se llamaba la jugada con la que había hecho el gol. Charles había parado el esférico unos segundos bajo su pie, balanceándolo y sin definir rápidamente hacia qué lado iba a disparar. Después de amagar unas pocas veces (todo había ocurrido rápido, el Sr. Granger ya debía de haber hecho esa jugada en otras ocasiones porque se notaba que tenía práctica), Charles había decidido, sorpresivamente, darle a la pelota derecho, al frente, justo donde estaba parado Arthur intentando sacársela. Sólo que la pelota pasó entre sus piernas y esquivó magistralmente las de Ron. _Increíble_. Arthur estaba deseoso de realizar la misma jugada. Con la adrenalina picándole en los pies, como un niño que sabe que está a punto de ser llevado a un parque de diversiones, el hombre pelirrojo esquivó al Sr. Granger, llegó a colocarse frente al arco de Albert y pisó el balón balanceándolo brevemente para confundir a su atacante y a su vez ganar algo de tiempo para pensar cómo diablos darle a la pelota para que esta se colase entre las piernas del castaño y él pudiera gritar _"¡Caño!"_. Todo hubiera salido de mil maravillas si no fuera porque el pie de Arthur resbaló sobre el balón- doblándose el tobillo dolorosamente-, la pelota salió disparada lejos de sus zapatillas y el bueno de Arthur perdió el equilibrio cayendo bruscamente al suelo, su rodilla izquierda soportando de golpe todo el peso de su cuerpo. El dolor agudo que sintió entonces le recorre aún cada centímetro de su pierna, pero no puede emocionarse más de lo que está ahora, frente a la posibilidad que tiene de ir a un sanatorio muggle por primera vez en su vida.

-En serio, Arthur, el Sanatorio está a pocas cuadras de aquí; en auto llegaremos rapidísimo. Afortunadamente siempre llevo las llaves de mi consultorio encima, por si hay alguna emergencia. Te haré una ecografía y veremos cómo está tu rodilla, aunque me temo que te has quebrado los meniscos- le decía Albert Granger y, a cada palabra, el rostro de Arthur se llenaba más y más de entusiasmo infantil.

-Creo que mejor vamos a San Mungo, papá. Será más rápido. Y si mamá se entera...

-Mientras deciden iré a buscar una tabla. No muevas la pierna para nada Arthur, te traeré algo para que la apoyes y no hagas ningún movimiento brusco- explicó Charles y entró a su casa junto con su hermano.

El Sr. Weasley aprovechó para convencer a su hijo.

- ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo, Ron? ¡Me hará una _ecosofía_! Hermione me contó una vez que te ponen un líquido frío y después te pasan un aparato, y en la pantalla de un, de un... ¿cómo se llaman esos aparatos con que los muggles ven películas y las noticias del día, y esas cosas?

-_Televisos._

-¡_Televisos_! ¡Exacto!_._En la pantalla de los televisos se ve toda la estructura interna de la rodilla. Será fascinante...

-Papá, ¿te acuerdas de cómo se puso mamá cuando quisiste que los sanadores te hicieran puntos, para curarte las heridas que te dejó la mordedura de serpiente?

Fue hace unos cinco años aproximadamente, pero claro que Arthur lo recuerda. La imagen de Molly fulminándolo con la mirada, roja hasta las orejas y susurrando su nombre de manera escalofriante es difícil de olvidar.

-Oh vamos Ron, tu madre no se tiene por qué enterar, ¿verdad, hijo? Los Granger vienen de una gran extirpe de médicos, tal vez me solucionen el problema y estaremos de regreso antes que las mujeres. ¡Entraremos a un sanatorio muggle por primera vez, Ron!

A su hijo no le quedó más que resoplar, sabiendo de antemano que cuando se trataba de cosas muggles su padre insistiría hasta el infinito en conocerlas todo lo posible.

Cuando llegaron al sanatorio, Arthur estaba exultante. _¡Mira eso, hijo! ¿Y esto para qué sirve? Charles, ¿te molestaría mostrarme tu consultorio cuando terminemos con mi rodilla? Me gustaría ver el funcionamiento de esos sillones que se reclinan con eclectricidad. ¡Oh, por Merlín! Esas son las famosas computatotas, ¿verdad? _

Aquel lugar era el paraíso. No le molestaría en absoluto quebrarse la rodilla todos los días y romperse alguna que otra cosa, para así poder incursionar cada consultorio y cada especialidad médica muggle.

-Aquí llegamos- anunció Albert Granger frente a su consultorio, ubicado en la tercera planta del sanatorio. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con la llave y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. A abrirle las puertas al desconocido y excitante universo de la medicina muggle, pensaba Arthur. Ya, ya casi...una vuelta más y...

-¡Ron! ¿Qué haces...? ¡Papá, tío, Sr. Weasley!- exclamaba Hermione mirándolos un poco sorprendida a cada uno- ¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó la muchacha, mientras se acercaba caminando desde uno de los extremos del solitario pasillo.

- Arthur tuvo un golpe mientras jugábamos futbol. Albert le hará una ecografía, hija.

-¡Oh! ¿Se encuentra bien Sr. Weasley? Lo veo muy pálido...

Arthur no tenía un espejo para mirarse pero sabía de sobra que el color había desaparecido de su cara, porque si Hermione estaba allí, eso significaba que también podía estar...

-¡Arthur! – Molly se acercaba sorprendida hacia ellos, caminando a la par de Jane- ¿Qué hacen aquí, querido?

-¿Y ustedes?- prefirió responderle con otra pregunta, para ganar algo de tiempo. El tono nervioso al hablar lo delató porque su mujer alzó las cejas interrogante. Afortunadamente, Jane contestó antes de que Molly replicara.

- Vinimos a buscar un libro de cocina que quiero mostrarle a Molly. Me lo prestó una paciente y olvidé llevarlo a casa. Charles y yo también trabajamos aquí- le explicó a Ron y Arthur-. Y no sabes las recetas increíbles que tiene ese libro, cariño, voy anotar algunas y se las pasaré a Molly...-dijo dirigiéndose a su marido.

-Fantástico, Jane. Nosotros vinimos porque Arthur se golpeó la rodilla mientras jugábamos un partido de fútbol. Albert lo revisará por si llega a tener alguna fractura...

-¿Te fracturaste la rodilla, Arthur?- inquirió su mujer preocupada, pero vio que su marido se retorcía las manos como quien es descubierto a punto de cometer una travesura, y ató cabos rápidamente- Vamos a San Mungo- dijo con toda la tranquilidad que fue posible pero con determinación.

-Me harán una eco_.._._ecosofía, _Molly. Es para ver si me quebré la rodilla o no. A lo mejor no tengo nada y no hace falta que me haga nada...

-Será mejor que te revisen en San Mungo. Mírate la rodilla, está hinchada. ¿Se la ha quebrado, verdad?- le preguntó a Albert, en busca de consejo médico.

-Estoy prácticamente seguro de que sí. Se ha dado un golpe muy fuerte...

-Entonces no hay más nada que hablar- zanjó la Sr. Weasley- Arthur, vamos antes de que empeore y si los sanadores te curan rápido volveremos para que Jane me pase las recetas y hagamos el postre que teníamos pensado hacer para esta noche.

-Pero, Molly...

-Nada de peros, Arthur Weasley- ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y su tono de voz había ido aumentando a medida que la conversación avanzaba. Evidentemente, no daría su brazo a torcer.

Suspiró, no le quedaba más remedio que hacerle caso a su esposa.

_"Otra vez será", _intentó consolarse mientras iban camino a San Mungo. Aún tenía la posibilidad de romperse la rodilla cada vez que los Granger los invitaran a su casa...

* * *

N/A: Cualquier comentario, crítica, tomatazo o guiño será bien recibido :)

¡Gracias por leer! Ahora, me gustaría saber tu opinión.


End file.
